Final Fantasy: Inquisition- Act Two
by Chemiclord
Summary: This is the Second Act in my original Final Fantasy Story... take a look and enjoy
1. Creed's Homecoming

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION ****

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION

By Thomas Knapp

****

Act Two- Scene One

Midas took a deep breath as he entered the border town of Media. In reality, it had served as nothing more of an outpost for the Cairos and Moros military, but with the political upheaval in Cairos, it was largely abandoned by even the Moros contingent.

Midas remembered this place all too well. He remembered when he had raided the place in an effort to rescue several Outlaws that had been brought in for shipment to one of the Correction Centers in either kingdom. He also remembered how the carefully thought out plan turned bloody thanks to a certain suicidal monk who was at the moment trudging slowly behind the Red Mage.

"How dismally ironic, that I get to gaze upon the fruits of my failure so many times over." Creed commented sourly.

Tamara huffed, and replied, "You should be THANKFUL for your multiple failures in that you can see what you have desired for so long."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who should be dead."

At this moment, Borz decided to step in, "If you're so intent on doing yourself in, There's no doubt all sorts of military encampments being built along the Moros border now. Why don't you do everyone here a favor and throw yourself onto a pike?"

Creed whirled around, and pointed a gloved fist at the miniature Black Mage, "Care to repeat that?" Creed threatened.

"Certainly. Why don't you do everyone here a favor and throw yourself onto a…" Borz started, when Creed grabbed him by the collar of his tunic. Borz called upon the beginnings of a fire spell, and hissed, "Let me go before I weld your lips together, freak."

"Oh… I'm SO scared." Creed shot back.

"Knock it off, BOTH of you." Midas ordered. "Creed, put him down. Borz, try and keep your mouth shut for more than 30 seconds."

"Any failure to comply, and I'm sure Midas and I can come up with some most creative forms of pain to inflict upon you two." Tamara added, with that grin that would send most normal men scampering into the nearest tree.

Creed glared, but complied, and with a grunt tossed the Black Mage aside. Borz straightened his hat out indignantly, and Midas was afraid that Borz was going to make some comment that would just serve to escalate the situation, but surprisingly the Black Mage kept silent.

"Well, since we made it here in one piece," Yura said, changing the subject, "Why don't we stock up on supplies for our continued trip into Moros?"

"Sounds like a charming idea, my lady." Fredros added, "There are several errands that I can run as well. Perhaps I can get an update from Karma as to how things are progressing in Cairos."

Borz hopped happily, "Gonna get a report, huh? Can I join you? Can I? Can I?"

Fredros laughed heartily, "If you wish to learn the news first that desperately, I'd be more than welcome to have your presence."

Creed snapped, "I'll be… somewhere. I'll return when you are ready to leave." The monk and White Mage, with Borz in tow, parted from the company in two totally different directions.

Trigger just stepped quickly into Midas vision, and pointed outside, indicating that the ninja desired to scout the surroundings. Midas nodded consent, and Trigger quickly zipped out into the countryside, moving with a silence that bordered on disturbing.

Tamara then turned to Midas, and queried, "I am in the need for a new sword, and it would be most welcome to have a fellow swordsman's opinion. Could you spare the time to attend with me?"

Midas shrugged nonchalantly, then answered, "Not like I have anything better to do." 

At that point, Yura flung herself on Midas's arm, and interrupted, "I could use some new equipment myself, Midas. Could you help me too?" Yura then glared at Tamara, sticking out her tongue childishly towards the knight.

Midas turned his head back and forth between the two ladies, not totally certain what was going on, and with each glance at the confused Tamara, reached the conclusion that this was something to do with Yura alone. He started to say something, then stopped. Why risk angering both of them with the wrong words? Finally, he sighed, "Well… it's not getting any earlier, so let's get our job done here, and be on our way."

__

Meanwhile…

Much to Creed's dismay, the Moros regiment that had been stationed here along with the Cairos WAS indeed missing, and most likely from fear of a possible attack from the now magic-friendly Cairos kingdom.

"Well, it's not like this entire world isn't going to be a bloodbath in mere weeks." Creed shrugged, muttering to himself. "Still, it would have been fitting that I end my existence here, like it should have been the FIRST time."

Borz's words rung through the monk's head. He wondered off-handedly if the Black Mage understood that was exactly what Creed had been trying to do in a sense for the last five years.

A slight tap on his shoulder caused Creed to whirl around, even though he knew EXACTLY who it was. The last five years had taught him that only ONE person could hope to take Creed unawares, a fact that had been played out all too often.

"What do you want, Trigger?" Creed hissed. "Did Midas send you to spy on me? You might want to try something other than being his little lapdog, might do you some good."

The ninja cupped one hand over his ear, and with the other, pointed a finger at Creed.

Creed chuckled, and replied, "You want to hear what I have to say? All right… I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours."

Trigger glared, obviously not amused by the offer.

Creed broke out in a hearty laugh, one that even surprised the monk himself. With a conspiratory smirk, Creed declared, "Not much of a sense of humor, huh? Not bad, I think I kinda like you."

Creed picked out a small bench that overlooked the town-square, and sat down, motioning for Trigger to do the same. The ninja declined with a curt shake of his head, and thus Creed shrugged, then said, "So, you want to know what happened to make me me, eh? All right. We might as well start at the beginning… might as well start right here…"

__

Flashback Sequence, same town-square 20 years earlier…

"Brother Creed! You must hurry!" One of his fellow new acolytes shouted out. The alarm bells were ringing through the moonless night, and Creed could hear the sounds of his fellow monks of Alexander preparing for battle. Creed himself tightened the band on his fighting gloves, and picked up his pace leading out of town.

He met his assembled brothers just outside Media, where the Priest of Alexander in charge was already in the middle of his briefing. Not that what the Priest was explaining was anything new. The signs of revolution had hung heavily in the air for decades, as the populace grew increasingly distrustful of the summoners who ruled the Five Kingdoms.

The plan of these "Rationalists", as they called themselves, was to force a wedge through Media, severing the ties between Moros and Cairos. The success of these revolutionaries could not be denied as the kingdoms of the Northern continent had already collapsed, and the island kingdom of Wodensland was probably not faring any better.

A monk pointing to the horizon drew the Priest from continuing the briefing. A small light could be seen, signifying the first signs of the revolutionaries. Soon another light appeared, followed by another, then two, then five, then ten…

"By Alexander!" One of the brothers shouted as the horizon for miles lit up in a sea of torches and other implements of light. "There's got to be THOUSANDS of them!"

"SILENCE! Whether there be thousands, or tens of thousands, we shall fight with Alexander's glory in our hearts!" The Priest shouted, "We will defend this town 'till the last man!"

The unanimous shout from the scant hundred monks most likely bolstered everyone's faith, but Creed found his own belief in his cause wavering. What possible purpose would Alexander have for casting his own disciples into a hopeless massacre?

Panic crept into the eyes of young Creed, who in many ways was still just a boy. A prodigy of Alexander, a monk at 16, the youngest ever, only to die three months later at the hands of bloodthirsty revolutionaries. The thought burned his faith totally out of his soul, leaving a blind, unadulterated fear, his control hanging from the barest of threads…

The roar from the horizon, followed by the surge of the multitude of revolutionaries before him snapped that final thread. Creed suddenly bolted into the darkness, ignoring the confused shouts from several fellow monks who had seen him flee in terror. Creed continued running, even as the screams of death and battle became inaudible. For even though the physical sound had died away, the wails of his tormented soul refused to stop haunting him.

__

Fifteen Years Later…

The realization of what he had done had actually come to him all those years ago, the moment he decided to desert his kind. Creed did not belong to this world; he should have left with his fellow brothers at the Battle of Media. Since, he had lived the life of the coward, but no longer. Finally he had the courage to do what he should have done 15 years ago.

The town of Media was from the outside NOTHING like what he had remembered. Large walls of brick manned by powerful artillery towers and lined with guard stations wrapped around the city. The armies of Moros and Cairos stood ready to destroy ANY attempt from the scant magic-users remaining to take back the town.

However, Creed had no intention of taking back the city. His only goal was to join the brothers that he had been one of, if over a decade too late. With a breath that he assumed to be his last, Creed emerged from his place of hiding, and charged the mighty battlements.

Instantly, the guards reacted, great spotlights from atop the guard towers shined down, illuminating Creed… as well as a group of 10 people who had been successfully sneaking away from the town.

"ESCAPEES!" The shout began, and militiamen emerged from their posts to bring down the 11 Outlaws outside. Creed was about to turn to the group that had been discovered, and order them to flee when the blast of a cannon, and it subsequent impact mere lengths from Creed's position sent him flying backward. He landed roughly, and felt where several bones in his body had been broken. Managing to lift his head, he saw three soldiers rapidly rushing towards him, and no doubt the cannon that had just fired was reloading.

"Finally… I shall be where I belong…" Creed moaned, and dropped his head again, resigning himself to his overdue death. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see his final moments…

"FIRE!" A young voice shouted, and Creed felt a searing heat rush above his prone position. He opened his eyes again, and in his painfully hazy vision he watched the three soldiers bearing down on him collapse, beating away the flames that had suddenly burst upon their bodies.

The caster suddenly popped up above him, and Creed managed a weak gasp. The spell-caster was but a young boy, no older than his middle teens. "Are you all right there, sir?" The boy asked, but didn't wait for an answer. Looking away, the young man yelled, "One of you, get over here and help him out of here. He's hurt!"

The mage then stepped over Creed, and with a sigh muttered, "I hate having to play dirty like this, but desperate times…"

Four hands helped Creed up from the ground, and slung him over someone's shoulder. Creed tried to protest, but his broken body refused to comply. Looking back helplessly, he watched the boy cast several Confusion spells to slow the soldier's pursuit.

Creed couldn't help but be filled with a seething jealously that slowly melded into hate. From that day forward, whenever Creed looked into the face of Midas, all Creed saw was the boy that Creed SHOULD have been…

__

Present Day…

"Anyway, I guess that is all I have to say about that. Trigger, I shouldn't be here, I should be in the burial trench that the Rationalists dumped my fellow brothers in. This world doesn't need me, not when it has Midas."

Trigger turned his head towards the market, no doubt wondering what the Red Mage in question was up to…

__

Market Street of Media…

"Oh, Midas! Look at this!" Yura exclaimed as she tried to divert Midas attention from the pair of swords that Tamara was having him compare.

Midas smiled apologetically towards Tamara, and said, "The Gold Sword is the better weapon, but I'm not sure if we've the money to purchase it. If you will excuse me for a moment…"

Midas strode to the other side of the street, where Yura was looking over various baubles and accessories. "Which one should I choose Midas? They're all so pretty…"

"These are combat accessories, Yura." Midas explained, "They aren't purchased to be pretty. Besides, all of the accessories here are designed more for the less magically gifted. Purchasing one of these would probably be a waste of money for you."

Yura whirled to face Midas, her eyes shining as if she was about to cry. "Why are you being so mean to me? It's not like I KNEW…"

"I wasn't being mean to you, Yura…" Midas began.

"AND THAT'S WHAT IRRITATES ME SO MUCH! YOU DON'T EVEN REALIZE IT!" With that flash of temper, Yura stormed off further down the street.

Midas rubbed the back of his head, and exhaled slowly. Tamara approached his side, and commented, "If it consoles you any, I don't think you were out of line."

"Well… MAYBE I was a little hard on her." Midas admitted, "Come on, Tamara. We better catch up to her before she does something we'll all regret later."

Midas jumped into a brisk walk, hoping to regain sight of the flame-haired summoner. When he finally did, he saw the lanky blue robed character too late to warn her. Yura and the stranger collided with a violent crash. The man's bag flew in the air, spilling various alchemic items and scrolls in a messy circle.

By the time Midas and Tamara pushed their way through the busy intersection, Yura had managed to recover most of the poor man's articles, and he hastily shoved them back into his worn leather satchel.

"I am so sorry, sir." Yura apologized, her cheeks almost matching her hair.

"No, my dear. I am afraid the fault is mine. I should have been watching my progress more carefully." The blue-robed man retorted. He stood up, and placed the book he had been reading under his arm.

"My name is Yura."

"I am called Harmon, young lady." The man replied. "I am fascinated by your summoner's horn. Are you the summoner that has been spoken of in mere whispers to the north?"

Yura looked around nervously. There was something not quite right with this guy, she just couldn't put her hand on it. Then she saw a face that she recognized, and sighed with relief. "Midas!"

The Red Mage looked over Harmon suspiciously, then said, "Well… if it isn't a Blue Mage. Not many of those down here anymore."

Harmon's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Ah… you are well informed young man. Yes, I am a Blue Mage, although I have been more scholar than magic-user as of late. I arrived in the eastern port of Kohlinsgrad three days prior, and am on my way to Cairos. I hear that a magic-user himself has seized control, and is offering asylum to others of his kind."

Tamara and Midas blinked several times before Midas asked, "You are heading to Cairos?"

"Indeed."

"Taking the scenic route, are you?" Tamara quipped.

Harmon looked puzzled, and queried, "I know not what you mean, my lady."

"To get here… you must have already passed Cairos. The capitol is but a day's journey by Chocobo in the exact opposite direction from which you arrived here." Midas explained.

Harmon looked back to the east entrance of Media, and moaned, "Oh dear… I have done it again."

"Done what again?" Yura commented.

"You see, I am quite absent minded at times. It does appear that I must have walked right by Cairos, and not even known it. 'Tis a shame, for I have news for the king that he may wish to hear."

"Well… he's right here…" Yura chuckled, pointing at Midas.

Harmon suddenly stiffened, and fell to a knee in reverence. "Oh my… most right. King Midas of Cairos of course. I meant no disrespect, your highness. Please forgive your humble servant."

Midas took a step back, and looked around the intersection nervously. Fortunately, no one seemed to be paying any mind to the character bowing in the middle of the street. Motioning for Harmon to rise, Midas said, "Listen… don't give me that 'your highness' and bowing crap, okay? I don't like it, and frankly, I don't need people advertising that I'm here."

"Oh… but of course. I understand, my liege." Harmon rose, but still stood tensely.

"Call me Midas, all right?" The Red Mage corrected, then decided to hear what Harmon had to say before the Blue Mage did something else utterly ridiculous. "What is this news you have to bring, Harmon?"

"I have come bearing news from the Northern Kingdoms. The Summoner's Labryinths in the Kingdoms of Artica and North Landing are still intact. The news that a summoner still lived has renewed hope there. Under cloak of darkness, some who sympathize with us are sending a ship to take the summoner to the North."

Yura blanched at the thought. "Me… alone?"

Midas stopped that train of thought with a hand motion, "Of course not. Once we have retrieved the crystal from Moros, we shall indeed go north. All of us."

Tamara shook her head, "I shall have to make sure that is acceptable for my superior to have me leave, but if able, I too shall join you, Midas."

Midas noted how Tamara referred to joining HIM, not the group, and the no doubt intentional reaction it drew from Yura. Midas decided to step in again, addressing Harmon, "Well, thank you Harmon for the information. You are dismissed."

"Yes, thank you so much for hearing me out…" The Blue Mage replied, and turned to leave. He suddenly whirled around, and asked, "Have any of you seen my glasses?"

Tamara pointed gingerly, and said disbelieving, "You mean… the ones on the top of your head?"

Harmon paused, and with his hand patted his head, and brightened as he felt his spectacles, flipping them down over his eyes in one motion. "Yes! Thank you, milady." He then turned to leave once again.

"Midas…" Yura pleaded, "He's probably gonna get lost again…"

Midas dropped his head into one hand, and moaned, "I know… I can't believe I'm about to do this…" He then straightened, and shouted out, "Harmon… how would you like to help us out?"

Harmon smiled broadly, and he gasped out, "Do you think I could be of service to you, my liege? I would be most honored, your majesty!"

"The name is Midas… remember that."

"Of course, my… Midas."

Midas then addressed Tamara and Yura, "Let's finish gathering our supplies, and get out of here. The longer we stay in this town, the more likely someone's gonna figure out we're up to something."

They turned, and proceeded to the market, but Midas had to quickly stop, and call to Harmon, "Harmon… we're going THIS way."

The Blue Mage stopped, looked back, then flushed. "Quite right. So you are."

****

End Scene 1


	2. Rivalry

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION ****

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION

By Thomas Knapp

****

Act Two- Scene Two

"I sure hope you know what you are doing, Midas. This is NOT the way I wish to die." Creed muttered.

"I share your concerns." Midas acknowledged, "But how else are we going to get into Moros?"

"Hey… watch it, Midas! You're crushing my spleen!" Borz warned.

"Sorry…" The Red Mage apologized, "I know this wasn't one of my most inspired ideas…"

"You could have thrown Tamara and Yura in one crate instead of splitting them up. This box is NOT big enough for four people." Creed hissed, "Or should I say three and a half people?"

Borz shouted indignantly, and squirmed to attack the monk, elbowing Midas in the side of the head in the process. Midas began to respond to Creed, but decided that it would simply take too long to explain the reasons why he desired to keep the two ladies apart.

Creed smirked knowingly, then replied, "Don't worry about explaining yourself. I don't doubt those two would kill each other. Both of them have seemed to take quite a liking to you. Although isn't Tamara a little old for you, young man?"

"Tamara is only 5 years older than Midas, and I myself have joined two people with MUCH greater age DIFFERENCES…" Fredros commented, the last word coming out in a gasp. Borz had planted his boot in one of the holy man's more… unholy areas, still trying to squirm around Midas to get at Creed.

Although Fredros's statement did settle the Black Mage, it was only so Borz could reply, "Nah… Yura's the better choice. Tamara's too much like Midas."

Midas then leaned back, pinning Borz between Midas's back and the side of the crate. "Midas… Midas… I can't… BREATHE!" Borz pleaded.

The Red Mage spoke, but it was in a soft, commanding voice that also seemed to carry a subtle threat. "Okay, first of all, stop talking like I'm not even here. That sort of gossip can be saved for when I can't hear it. Second of all, Tamara is merely reacting to Yura's jealousy act, not in any interest towards myself. THIRDLY, Yura is enough to drive me insane. I am not interested in either of them, nor would you have any business in it if I was."

That statement was enough to silence any further conversation until they could feel the cart they were in hit what had to have been the main brick roadway leading into Moros.

"Do you think that Harmon can pull this off?" Fredros queried of Midas.

"He's going to have to." Midas answered, "He's the only one of us that isn't easily recognizable as an Outlaw. Besides, I have Trigger floating around out there just in case things turn ugly."

__

Outside the cart…

Harmon drew the chocobos to a hold just before the security checkpoint. Two armored guards in yellow tunics stepped to each side of the driver's bench, and asked, "Who are you, and what are you bringing in?" One of them, judging from his rank pins to be the supervisor, asked.

"I am Harmon, scholar from Artica University of Science, and I have come to demonstrate some of my recent findings with the King of Moros."

The supervisor nodded, then his face brightened with recognition, "Right… I knew you looked familiar! My daughter is studying animal behavior at the intermediate school here. I swear that she has every book you have ever written."

"Well… I am flattered to hear that."

At that moment, the guard to the other side demanded, "We'll need you to open up the back of your cart, sir."

"It's just a precautionary measure, Professor." The captain assured, "The Kingdom of Cairos has rebelled against the Rationalist ideals, and it is very likely that they'll be heading this way."

Harmon replied genially, "I understand fully, Captain." Harmon stepped off the bench, and dropped to the ground, working his way around to the back of the cart where he pulled the leather flap up, and dropped the wooden gate, allowing entrance for the guards.

The pair of armored soldiers climbed into the back of the cart, and began to explore the cargo area. It was mostly empty save several wooden crates in the corners, and a series of long scrolled up poster displays tied down in bundles in a row along the side of the cart.

"What's in the boxes?" The underling demanded.

Harmon panicked… his mind went blank, as it did all too often. "Um… I don't remember…" he replied sheepishly, his hand reaching into his pocket, and the small magic bauble that would somehow convey the signal for Trigger to make whatever move the ninja was planning.

"I'm opening it up." The underling announced, his hand reaching for the cover of the crate.

Before he could do so, however, the Captain intervened. "Don't worry about it. Leave it be, Private."

"Pardon?" The young soldier yelped in disbelief.

"From what I have been told, the Professor here is a little short in the memory department." The Captain replied, then added, "No offense, professor."

Harmon stuttered, "Oh! None taken… I understand my flaws quite fully."

The Captain smiled warmly, then addressed the Private. "Besides, young man, do YOU want to be the one to explain to the King that YOU were the one who treated an honored guest of Moros so badly?"

The Private mulled over this for a second, then replied, "That's a good point, I think…" The soldier turned away from the crate.

Meanwhile, inside the box, Fredros breathed just a little too deeply, expanding his chest, and put just a little too much pressure on Borz's foot. The Black Mage let out a little squeak, unable to cover his mouth in time.

The Private then whirled around, and said, "I heard something from inside the crate. Something's in there…"

"THAT'S IT!" Harmon suddenly exclaimed in delight.

The Captain whirled around, and said, "What's it?"

Harmon bubbled, "I just remembered. I have some of my trained mice in that crate!"

The Captain raised an eyebrow, and replied, "Trained mice?"

"Yes, trained mice. Did you know that small mammals, like mice, possess limited memory and cognitive abilities?"

"Whatever you just said."

"In other words, they can remember, and think things out like we can. I have actually trained several mice to navigate a simple maze. They can actually think out and remember the path necessary to escape the maze."

The Captain crossed his arms, somewhat impressed, "No kidding…"

Harmon continued, "I'm not kidding in the least. As a matter of fact, after I present this to the King of Moros, I will probably make another presentation in the city-square for the public. You are invited to attend if you are willing and able."

The Captain slapped Harmon on the back in a friendly gesture, and replied, "I shall see what I can do. That is something I wouldn't want to miss. Come on, Private, we don't want to waste any more of the Professor's time."

The two guards exited the cart, although the underling seemed hesitant to accept the explanation. Harmon took his place at the front of the cart once again, and reined the chocobos into a casual gait, taking a deep breath in the process. That had been far too close for his tastes… if only he could have remembered what he had supposed to say.

At that moment, Borz appeared through the flap leading to the cargo area. "I do NOT appreciate being called a RAT!" The Black Mage hissed indignantly.

"I called you a MOUSE." Harmon corrected, "Mice are generally smaller, and have less ferocious tendencies. They also possess a slightly higher intelligence factor."

"Whatever…" Borz waved his hand, "Just don't do it again."

"I shall indeed try not to." Harmon noted, "That is… if I could remember what I just promised not to do…"

__

Inside the city of Moros…

"All right, everyone." Midas warned, "Let's try and stay inconspicuous. We most likely are not welcome here, with the possible exception of Harmon."

Tamara hissed indignantly, "I'm well aware of where I am not wanted, or are you saying that for Yura's sake?"

The red-haired summoner took exception to Tamara's comments, replying, "Well, if you get caught, you can always use your feminine charms to woo them like you always do."

Tamara whirled to face Yura, and in a voice that resembled a growl said, "What exactly are you implying?"

"Everyone in the Cairos court KNEW that you had the old king eating out of your hand. Are you trying to get in on the NEW king as well?" Yura suggested.

"Yeah, right." Tamara said, sounding somewhat displeased.

"What are you taking offense to? Being in the old king's lap, or wanting in the new one's?"

Tamara paused in her reply just a moment too long for Yura's comfort. "BOTH." she finally snapped.

"Knock it off right now!" Midas shouted, snapping the two ladies out of their increasingly heated discussion. Tamara jumped to face the Red Mage just as, either by coincidence or design, he started to pull off his typical red robe in lieu of the more civilian attire that had been laid out for him.

Much to her surprise, Tamara started to think about things that a loyal Inquisitor Knight should not be thinking. Then, to her increasing surprise, she frowned in disappointment when it was revealed that Midas was wearing a full-length shirt underneath the robe. She was so engrossed in her… less than appropriate thoughts that she didn't even realize Midas was talking to her until he yelled, "TAMARA!"

The Knight tensed, and pulled straight, yelping in surprise, "Yes?"

"I want you to stop antagonizing Yura. It takes two people to start a fight, and I expect a lot more composure out of you. Do you understand?" Midas snapped as he buttoned up the front of his brown leather vest.

"O… of… course." Tamara stammered, and her mind reeled. She hadn't stammered like a schoolgirl for years. It wouldn't do to start bad habits all over again.

Midas turned to Yura, and replied, "And YOU, drop the damn attitude. We are a team in all this. Start acting like it."

Yura shook her head, and replied, "Huh?" It was evident that she had been distracted with similar thoughts as Tamara.

Midas nearly screamed, then pushed his way past the two girls, muttering as he past, "Never mind… just forget I said ANYTHING. Hurry up and get changed." He disappeared out of the cart, jumping down to the ground below.

Tamara staggered over to the attire that no doubt Trigger had appropriated for her in a less than legal fashion, her mind mulling over what Midas had told her. It was easy for him to talk about composure when it became increasingly hard for her to maintain it. Hell, she had been ogling Midas like she had been a starving woman given a menu! And he hadn't even really SHOWN anything!

At that moment, her imagination, totally unbidden, created a most alluring scenario involving a secluded waterfall and Midas taking a bath. Tamara could feel herself flush and she slapped herself, trying to get the alluring picture out of her head, with precious little success.

'What is happening to me?' The Knight thought, eventually managing to scramble her rationality together once again. This had all started when she had collapsed in the Outlands, waking up to see him watching over her, the look he had displayed conveyed a concern for her well-being that she had never realized a person could possess. No one had ever cared enough to actually go out of their way for her benefit. He had saved her life, and he had been her hated enemy. Could that be the reason for this… unwelcome affection?

Prompted by that line of thought, the waterfall image reappeared, causing Tamara to moan in dismay, and mumble, "Oh… this will not do at all…"

__

Meanwhile…

Yura heard Tamara moan softly, then say something to herself. No doubt the Knight was scheming of a multitude of ways to seduce her way into Midas's heart. Yura knew how Tamara presented herself in the court in Cairos. Most people mistook it for typical Inquisitor pride, but Yura could tell the truth.

Yura seethed at her competition. She knew how Tamara always seemed to walk around in a tunic that seemed just a size too small, carrying herself in a way that drew attention to her femininity. No doubt Tamara was trying to work those same physical charms on Midas.

Yura smirked with the knowledge that Tamara's advances weren't working in the least. Midas was too smart for that. But then again, Yura realized wryly, that HER advances didn't appear to be working either.

Why was Midas trying to push everyone away? He seemed so anti-social at times, but when she thought about the time in the underground tunnels of Cairos, how he had backtracked to battle that giant rat. Or even when he had everyone… rescue Tamara, or even when he was about to fight Creed, she saw the softer side, the one that possessed a child's innocence.

He was such an enigma… a mystery she desperately wanted to solve before Tamara warped it. She had to be the one to get him to open up!

__

Several minutes later…

Tamara and Yura emerged, wearing their new clothes, and Midas couldn't help but marvel wryly that they hadn't killed each other. Midas wondered depressingly how he was going to manage to keep those two in check, since both of them were vital to the success of this adventure.

"What in Alexander's name am I going to do?" Midas muttered just below what could be clearly heard; waving off Fredros's attempt at a query before it even came. The Red Mage pondered just how this all had gotten out of hand. The last thing he needed was a lady hanging all over him, and yet Yura seemed intent on doing just that. Then there was Tamara, who was appearing to Midas to be equally interested, although trying to be a little more delicate about it.

It wasn't that he didn't want to be loved in that way… but he didn't have time for that now, something it appeared Tamara understood for the most part, but a point that seemed to continually be soaring over Yura's head.

When this was all over, he was certain that it could all be sorted out, but until then… they'd just have to learn to live with each other, no questions asked. To their defense, it was obvious that they really were trying to at least tolerate each other. He had seen squabbles over another's heart before, and they were rarely pretty. He supposed that he should give them some credit.

Another thing that baffled them was why they were interested in HIM, of all people. It wasn't exactly like he had put himself on the market. As a matter of fact, he had thought it was quite clear he WASN'T available at the moment. Perhaps it was a forbidden fruit thing… who really knew?

"They see that you are really a kind person." Fredros whispered into Midas's ear, "That draws ladies like moths to an open flame. Especially two ladies that must have been quite lonely for most of their lives."

"Lonely?" Midas scoffed. "I doubt either of them had ANY problems getting attention." Indeed, they were more than pretty enough to but point a finger, and have more than adequate suitors.

"Ah… but Yura has spent most of her life in hiding… quite sheltered, unable to really explore herself." Fredros reminded.

At that point Harmon stepped into the conversation, "And you have not been around Inquisitor Knights like I have. They are called into remarkable emotional and physical restraint as part of their code. Poor Tamara has had her life turned totally upside down, with feelings she had never been able to examine surging to the front of her mind."

"Nice conjecture." Midas added, "But you are forgetting one important part of the equation."

"What's that?" Harmon and Fredros asked together.

"That I give a damn either way." And Midas strode ahead, preparing to address the party.

Fredros glanced at Harmon, and said, "He just can't make up his mind what he wants."

Harmon thought about this for a moment, then nodded conspiratorially, "Indeed."

If Midas heard that last part of the exchange, he didn't react to it, for he called everyone into a close circle. "All right, we're going to have to split up and find the entrance to the summoner's labyrinth. Creed, go with Harmon, since he hasn't been here long enough for you to develop a deep hatred for, and explore the north part of the city, and stop by the palace to do that presentation Harmon committed himself to. Meet back here in two hours."

Creed snorted, and replied, "Suits me just fine. Come along, smart guy."

Midas shook his head, then addressed Borz, "Borz, you and Fredros explore the south side. Same deal… two hours."

"Right! We won't let ya down, Midas!" Borz chirped, and the pair of mages disappeared south.

"Yay!" Yura cheered, "I'm going with you, right?"

Midas smiled deviously, "No… Trigger and I will be exploring the west side. You and Tamara will go east."

Tamara gaped, not believing what she had just heard. Yura wasn't any happier with the arrangement, and she was about to say so when Midas's features softened, and he almost pleaded, "It would really help me out if you two did this for me without any trouble."

Yura and Tamara KNEW that this was just a ploy, that he was playing on their feelings. Too bad it didn't help them in the least. With a pair of almost simultaneously dejected sighs, the ladies looked at each other, and proceeded east.

Midas exhaled, and then turned his head to a dark alley between a pair of shops. "All right, let's get moving, Trigger. That summoner's place isn't going to find itself." Midas started down the westerly road, noting the ever so subtle movement in the shadows that was following him.

****

End Scene 2


	3. 

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION ****

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION

By Thomas Knapp

****

Act Two- Scene Three

Yura glared at Tamara ever so suspiciously, then said, "I can't believe I agreed to search around with you."

The Inquisitor Knight didn't even return the glare. She intended to take Midas's words to heart. Maybe if she ignored Yura long enough, the summoner would eventually cool off sufficiently to be bearable.

"That Midas… I just can't resist anything when he gives me those little puppy dog eyes, even if that means I get stuck with YOU." Yura continued, noting that since the pair had gone on their way, she had been unable to draw even the slightest response from Tamara.

Finally, Yura sighed, then stepped in front of Tamara, who had to stop a little too quickly for her tastes. Noting Tamara's scowl, Yura said, "I get it… you're trying to avoid getting into a fight with me. All right… I suppose if you can attempt to be sociable, so can I."

"That's good to hear." Tamara replied almost coldly, "Now maybe you can focus on finding the summoner's cavern. I can only imagine that it was hidden quite well, if no one has found it in twenty years."

"That's the thing… oddly enough. The caverns were often hidden right in plain sight. A non-summoner could walk right by it, and not even know it was there. I on the other hand, would recognize it almost instantly."

"Why didn't you tell Midas this when he was dividing up the group?" Tamara asked, then smirked knowingly, "You were hoping that you get paired up with him."

Yura chuckled, and agreed, "I figured that was pretty obvious… now I think I was a little TOO obvious. Midas is not gonna be an easy catch, he's gonna make sure of that."

"Agreed… he doesn't want to make a choice, nor do I blame him… he's got a lot on his mind at the moment. So should I, for that matter." Tamara noted sadly, taking a seat at the bench just behind her.

Yura joined the knight, then said, "You really like him, huh?"

Tamara took a deep breath, and replied, "I don't know… I have these feelings that I just don't understand. I can't imagine that it all stems from his actions to save my life… I feel like a moth in relation to an open flame; entranced by the light, but wary of the fire."

Yura picked up the line of thought as if it came from her lips itself. "All my life, I've had to hide who I really am, and now I've finally got a chance to express it. Poor Midas, having to deal with me, I can't imagine I'm the most pleasant company at the moment."

"All I know is that everyone I'm with right now makes me feel a lot less alone, but Midas in particular makes me feel things that I've never felt before. I think that maybe in my efforts to get closer, he's getting scared." Tamara finished.

The two ladies looked at each other, realizing the thoughts that they had exchanged. Tamara smiled somewhat ruefully, and Yura said warningly, "Okay… let's clear something up here… this doesn't mean I like you. All I'm trying to say is that I understand you, and that I'll try to get along with you, that's all."

"Sounds good to me. I don't think I'll EVER be too fond of you. But I think that much was certain when we ran into each other all the time in Cairos. I NEVER really liked you, and it felt so terribly good when I was able to uncover you, and have you chased out of the castle."

"I can imagine."

Tamara stood up, and replied, "All right… if that is settled, we should keep going. We won't find the labyrinth just sitting here."

Yura followed suit, and added, "Quite. And also, let's allow things to run their course. However the object of our affections eventually chooses, let's agree to live with that."

Tamara stifled a laugh as she said, "You aren't gonna let this thing for Midas drop for one second, are you?"

"I can't… I'm not as good at managing my thoughts like you are." Yura admitted. "I wasn't raised to have to organize my feelings into a nice package."

As Tamara began to walk again, she commented, "There are positives and negatives to possessing such an ability. The negative is that it is hard to express oneself fully when the time for feelings and emotions come about."

"And the positive?"

Tamara grinned almost deviously when she concluded, "The positive is that I am able to focus on the job at hand despite any distraction. For example, when we are trying to find a summoner cavern."

Yura pursed her lips, and stated, "I hate you."

"I know." Tamara replied flippantly, and then motioned for Yura to take the lead.

__

Royal Palace Entrance, Moros…

"Who are you and what is your business here?" The yellow clad leader of the security detail demanded in a voice much louder than necessary.

"I am Harmon, Premier Scholar of Artica, and request an audience with your king. I do believe that this had been appointed." Harmon replied. "Of course… it might not have been…"

"His memory ain't up to snuff most times." Creed commented dryly, casting an awkward glance towards the Blue Mage.

"Who is that?" The guard asked insultingly, jerking an arm in Creed's direction.

"He is my assistant that I hired in Artica. I never bothered to ask his name." Leaning in, he whispered condescendingly, "Peasants are a dime a dozen after all, I can't bother my already fragile memory with a worm's name, can I?"

The guard laughed, and replied, "No, you cannot. That's for sure. I shall inform the king of your presence." Still chuckling, the guard disappeared into the castle.

Harmon dipped his head, and apologized to the guard detail that was most likely drafted from the peasant class, "I am deeply sorry for my comments. Sometimes you need to play the role in order to get anything done."

The detail didn't say anything, but a few of them nodded gratefully. There was a long, unnerving silence for several minutes after that. Harmon didn't know what more to say, the guards were probably under orders NOT to say anything, and Creed didn't DARE say anything.

And so, ten human beings sat at the gates of Moros Castle in total silence. Harmon shifted his feet restlessly, starting to get worried. Had the king of Moros somehow discovered where Harmon's loyalties truly lied? Were they preparing a trap for him and the rest of his team?

"Relax…" Creed whispered confidently, "If they knew who we really were lining up with, they would have just killed us at the gate. Subtlety is not needed when you are the one in power."

Harmon tried to take solace in the monk's words, but found that they fell drastically short of calming him.

Finally Creed leaned in again and said bluntly, "If you keep this up, they are going to notice you are panicking. If they notice that, we're dead. While that doesn't particularly bother me, I can imagine you have a more dear opinion of your life."

Harmon took a moment to process this, and just in time as a moment was all he had before the guard captain re-emerged, a short, plump, gray-haired man in long flowing yellow royal attire following.

"Harmon! I am glad that you arrived safely. I take it you must have slipped through the Cairos guard before they could lock down their ill-gotten gains."

"Yes…" Harmon replied, "I had to take the long way around Cairos, thus the long delay in my arrival."

The king laughed jovially, and replied, "Think nothing of it, dear professor! I am just glad you made it in one piece. I assume that you have brought everything you need?"

"Indeed." Harmon nodded, then motioned at Creed, "Come… bring in my displays with all due haste."

Creed scowled indignantly towards Harmon, yet did as the Blue Mage asked. Taking one large box under one arm, and stacking the two smaller on his shoulder, Creed staggered into the palace, taking stride beside Harmon.

"I take it this… visit… was planned ahead of time." Creed commented, noting the surprising weight inside each box of goods.

"Yes… quite." Harmon replied, "I needed some reason to come south, did I not?"

Creed had to accept this truth, and thus fell back a half step before anyone suspected something. It was generally not common protocol for a peasant to walk beside a royal or noted scholar.

They entered the throne hall, where the king took his customary seat at the throne. Harmon dutifully set up his presentation devices, as Creed assisted. The king looked around the hall, then asked, "Where is Gregorian?"

"Pardon?" Harmon asked, surprised, "Did you say Gregorian?"

"Yes. He was visiting to discuss the current situation in Cairos, but I am unsure as to where he has gotten off to."

Creed looked somewhat confused, and whispered in query towards Harmon, "The name sounds like something I should remember, but who's Gregorian?"

Harmon paused for a second in his reply, "Why do you want to know about Gregorian?"

Creed pursed his lips, and said, "Because he's here."

"He is?" Harmon nearly shouted, his head spinning as if on a swivel.

"He's not HERE, but he is somewhere in Moros." Creed answered.

"How do you know that?"

Creed dropped his head into his hand, and uttered, "They were JUST talking about it."

"They were…?" Harmon paused, then slapped his forehead. "Yes… they were, weren't they? I'm sorry… I have such a terrible memory…"

"I know, I know…" Creed replied, waving off the continued explanation he had already heard countless times, "Just tell me WHO Gregorian is."

"Why… he is the leader of the Rationalist movement, and the one who spearheaded the revolution. While he TECHNICALLY holds no power in the current regimes, there is little doubt his influence affects events all around the world."

__

West Business District…

Midas frowned as he stepped off to the side of the main thoroughfare, tapping his foot somewhat impatiently. How was he supposed to find a hidden cavern when he wasn't even sure what he was looking for?

He turned to the shadowed alley behind him, and asked softly, "Any luck?"

From the alley, a figure barely visible shook his head noticeably, then shrugged, somewhat baffled.

"I know what you mean…" Midas noted sourly turning back to face the road, "The summoner's cavern could be ANYWHERE, hidden in any place, with any sort of magical enchantments warding it. I probably shouldn't have split ourselves up like this… what do you think, Trigger?"

Midas looked back at the alley, but noticed that the ninja had disappeared. Midas then looked up towards the building tops, and sure enough, there was Trigger, stalking along the roof of the building a block ahead, as if stalking an unseen prey. Midas followed, trying as hard as he could to keep track of the ninja, as well as to where he was going.

The ninja then dropped back down into another alley, and Midas was ready, stepping into the alleyway just as Trigger was about to emerge. Midas blocked his path, and said, "Easy there, killer… what's gotten into you?"

Trigger motioned out to the road. Midas didn't buy it for a second, "Oh come on, Trigger. You think I don't know your tricks by now to break a person's attention? Answer the question, dear friend."

"Get out of my way."

Those five words seemed to echo in the alley a couple times. Midas starting glancing all about trying to find the source of the mysterious voice, and thus, he overlooked the only possible place the words could have come from.

Finally, Midas accepted the last option, and said somewhat incredulously, "Did you just…"

Losing all patience, Trigger then jumped, landing on Midas's shoulder, and using the body part as a springboard, emerged into the light. Midas cursed, and looked around to see if anyone had reacted to Trigger's sudden presence. At the moment, no one seemed to notice, but once Trigger started to stalk along the side of the road, Midas knew it was only a matter of time before someone did.

For a brief moment, Midas thought about casting a sleep spell or something, but realized that such an act would probably draw a negative response. With a grunt, he took off in pursuit.

Trigger meanwhile, was so engrossed in his target that he didn't notice Midas charging at him. It was a lack of focus that Trigger rarely made, and this one cost him. Midas charged into the ninja with a flying tackle, and not expecting the collision, Trigger fell back, stumbling farther than Midas anticipated.

Trigger saw the rock sculpture in front of them, but was unable to avoid what was bound to be a rather painful collision. So it came to a considerable surprise when the pair fell THROUGH the sculpture, and tumbled downwards, falling onto a dirty floor with a loud thud.

Midas groaned as he stood up, helping Trigger to his feet in the process. Finally, he turned to the ninja, and hissed, "What in the blazes were you DOING?"

Instead of responding in any fashion, Trigger just stared in query at Midas's forehead. Midas noticed this, and felt around his hairline. "What, do I have something on me?" Feeling nothing, Midas dropped his hand, and narrowed his eyes, "All right… don't try to change the subject. You better start talking buster, because I KNOW you can now…"

However, Trigger merely ignored his companion's continued demands for information, his eyes instead drawn to the strange bright aqua blue glowing on Midas's forehead…

****

End Scene 3


	4. Fiery Relations

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION ****

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION

By Thomas Knapp

****

Act Two- Scene Four

Exactly at the time designated, eight somewhat weary adventurers met at the town square once again. Harmon chirped somewhat too happily, "I must prepare for my second presentation here, so you trade notes while I do this." He smiled ruefully, "I rather committed myself to a presentation in the town-square."

Harmon pulled the boxes that he had Creed had lugged around into position on the grand statue steps, and began to set up his displays once again, disappearing ever so often into the cart to pull out several other articles he would need.

"That's actually a good thing." Midas noted, "His… display might occupy the attention of the people of Moros for the most part while we go hunting around the summoner cavern."

Yura seemed to jump slightly, then replied in disbelief, "You found it?"

Midas chuckled, then replied, "Yeah… you could say Trigger and I stumbled upon it." Noting Yura's dazed expression, he added, "Is something wrong, Yura?"

Yura shook her head, then said, "No… nothing at all…"

Creed spoke up, and said, "As much as I'd like to join you on this crusade into the depths of the earth, I probably should remain here. Part of Harmon's cover was that I was a peasant he hired to be an assistant, and such it might draw some concern if it is noticed that I am absent."

"All right…" Midas acknowledged. "Anyone else want to stay?"

"No! I'm coming! I have to!" Yura replied, "No one else can actually get the crystal."

"I shall wish to accompany you as well." Tamara replied, "I'm rather curious as to these crystals myself. Besides, you are unaware as to what might be waiting in the depths."

"I'll stick around…" Borz admitted, "I'm kinda curious as to the sort of things Harmon has to show…"

"Trigger… you're coming too." Midas ordered. The ninja glared, obviously unhappy with the demand, to which Midas walked over to him, and muttered, "I have NO idea what you were after, but the last thing we need is you running wild up here."

Trigger started to turn away, but Midas caught the ninja by the shoulder. Midas then whirled Trigger around the face him, and said sternly, "NO! We need EVERYONE to focus for this to be a success. The LAST person I expected to lose their cool is you. I need you on the same page as us, Trigger."

The ninja took two deep breaths, then slumped forward, nodding passively. It appeared that he was going to at least put whatever personal issues he had aside for the moment. With a sigh, Midas decided that was all he could ask for.

"All right… then let's move before things start to get really busy around here." Midas finished, noting that large throngs of people were already beginning to congregate around Harmon, and the unusual displays he was unpacking.

__

West Business District…

"This is the place?" Fredros asked when they stopped before the strange rock sculpture that was on display.

"Yes… this is it." Yura confirmed, "I can definitely sense the wards that the my predecessors used to mask the labyrinth's location."

"We already KNEW this was the place, Yura. Now we just have to go in." Midas replied. And he took the initiative, walking forward then turning quickly to warn, "Careful though, that first step's a doozy."

Once inside, Midas took his first good look at the labyrinth. His mind quickly drew the uncanny resemblance to the gothic mazes of yore, complete with strands of ivy and tree roots clinging to the aged and chipped stone. Trigger took the lead, scouting ahead like so many times before.

"Yura… why don't you stay in the back with Fredros?" Tamara suggested, "We need to make sure that you stay safe. I mean, we can't have you getting hurt…"

"Yes…" Yura retorted, "I know how concerned you are for my wellbeing."

"Regardless, Tamara has a point." Midas stepped in before the exchange heated any farther. "Just be careful when shooting, this is a pretty confined place."

"I understand, Midas. I wouldn't want my arrows hitting the people in front of me." The summoner cast a smile of sugarcoated hate in Tamara's direction.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Midas finally erupted, causing Fredros to nearly have a coronary. The Red Mage turned towards the two ladies, and said in a voice so angered that even Trigger cringed, "I have HAD IT with you two! You ladies will start treating each other in a SEMI-decent manner, do you understand me?"

Yura and Tamara simply stood in shocked silence while Midas continued his tirade. "I have a hard enough time getting the job done with you two bickering. No more threats… no more arguing… no more jealous commentary, out of EITHER of you, or I shall show you just how unpleasant of a person I can be!"

Fredros was the one to break the silence, gasping, "Oh my… that is a side of you I had no idea existed."

Midas snapped, "Stress does remarkable things to people… and my stress right now could be attributed to two young ladies who shall remain nameless…" After all, his glare identified them more than adequately.

The Red Mage stormed off after Trigger who had disappeared down the darkened hall, leaving three traveling companions totally motionless. It was debatable if Tamara even blinked for the next two minutes.

Fredros tried to press on but found that he was unable to squeeze between Yura and Tamara without touching things that a priest was forbidden to touch. "Um… you do realize that Midas is NOT waiting up… we shall need to catch him up rather quickly…"

"Right…" Yura droned, "He's done it before, and I think he's pissed off enough not to backtrack this time."

At that moment, Midas reappeared holding a makeshift torch no doubt brought about by a small Fire spell. "HURRY IT UP!" He bellowed, "WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

In a daze, Tamara took up step next to Midas, Yura and Fredros close behind. They had to stick close since the labyrinth took many unexpected twists and turns and branches that would quickly cause the group to be separated.

"This is quite the maze, isn't it?" Tamara muttered in controlled amazement.

"That it is… even Trigger is getting baffled at times." Midas replied, pointing up to the slight movement in the darkness ahead of them that seemed to stop and turn expectantly.

At that moment, Tamara decided it wise to note, pointing to just off Midas's right, "Um… Midas… I don't know how to break this to you… but… Trigger's right there."

The Red Mage turned his head, and found himself looking directly at Trigger, who shrugged as if suggesting that he had been walking silently at Midas's side for a good long while.

"Question…" Midas asked, "Do I even WANT to know what I've been following for the last half hour?"

Yura quipped, "If this was anything like the cavern in Cairos… probably not."

Unfortunately, the creature decided that it wanted to make itself known, and lunged into the light. It was a spider-like monstrosity about 3 meters in height, with red, wart covered skin, and a series of yellow eyes arranged in 3 v-patterns. It hissed, appearing to threaten anyone who tried to pass with certain harm.

"What is that?" Midas asked.

"That is the… guardian of the labyrinth." Yura answered, "It guards the crystal."

"Well… you're the summoner… doesn't it recognize you?"

"This is part of the test to see if I am ready to handle the power the crystal grants." Yura said grimly, "We shall have to overcome the beast."

Fredros added grimly, "Yes… it would HAVE to be a test, would it not?"

"Well… It doesn't appear to be attacking us…" Tamara observed.

"It won't" Yura responded, "But if we want the crystal, we have to defeat it."

Midas drew his sword slowly, and the spider-creature crouched in preparation of the upcoming battle. The Red Mage assumed a fighting stance, noticing Trigger quickly following suit, and then finished, "Well… if we need to go through this thing, then that is what we will do."

Tamara nodded in agreement, taking up battle posture. Yura nocked an arrow, and Fredros prepared for whatever spells would be required. 

"Trigger, Epsilon maneuver on my mark." Midas ordered, and the ninja nodded in understanding. "Yura, do you have any Eidolons that can cast Haste?"

"I do..." Yura replied.

"Great, that saves me the trouble, and I can do something else. Have that Eidolon of yours gear up first thing, then lobby some arrows once all of us clear out. Tamara, I'll have you lead us off with your Armor Break. Hopefully that'll give us an easier time of this."

The Red Mage then turned to Fredros, and said, "Fredros, hit Tamara with a Protect spell your first thing, and just work it around when you're not healing. We'll attack in waves after that."

The creature still made no move to attack, clearly waiting for its adversaries to take the initiative. Midas noticed this, and thus made sure that his allies were ready before he shouted, "MARK!"

Tamara jumped forward as she felt herself being surrounded by Fredros's Protective energies. Soon later, a humanoid Eidolon appeared, with wings on his feet and head. Soon after, the adventurers felt the surging power that increased their speed by twice what was normal. A Blizzara spell from Midas hit just as Tamara connected with her Armor Break technique. Once done, Trigger tossed a shuriken that hit the beast right underneath the bottom row of eyes, followed by Midas's own sword swipe. Finally Midas jumped aside as Yura fired an arrow that struck its mark on the beast's underbelly.

The beast was definitely wounded, but not killed, as it reared back, and finally made an attack of its own, spitting thick strands of silk that entombed the five warriors, sticking them firmly in place.

"Oh… this is an unexpected twist…" Midas commented. Movement was near impossible in the web they now found themselves inside, noting the spider beast casually making its way forward, "This is not what would be called a positive scenario…"

"Hold on…" Tamara grunted, "I think I can… GOT IT!" She flipped one of the clasps on her field plate armor, and slid her arm out of the metal. Five clasps later, Tamara lunged out of her armoring, grabbing her sword in the process, and rolling to her feet, coming in on the attack.

Midas noticed this, and cast another Blizzara spell, this time focused onto Tamara's sword as she began to swing down with the weapon onto the creature that was totally taken off guard by the sudden counterattack. It looked up at Tamara, but was unable to bring up any sort of defense.

Tamara swung down, aimed at the creature's bulbous head, but the blade stopped its descent just a hair from striking. There was an eerie silence through the chamber as neither woman nor beast moved, and finally Tamara said with a triumphant smile, "Step aside."

With a movement that seemed like a nod, the spider ate the webbing it had just spit from around the warriors as well as Tamara's armor. While Tamara put the articles back on, the spider slid off into the darkness of the cavern, leaving the path onward clear.

"Well… don't that beat all…" Midas commented as it disappeared.

"From its actions before and during the conflict, I realized that it possessed a considerable intelligence… enough to realize that it was defeated. There was no sense killing such a creature, especially considering that it was merely doing its duty."

To see Yura's face at that moment would have revealed an emotion that she had never directed towards Tamara. Yura was duly impressed. "I never realized that… it makes me rather sad considering… what Karma and I did to the guardian in Cairos…" Suddenly, she flushed in embarrassment.

"Well done, Tamara. I would have never thought of that. It's a good thing you did, because I'd like to avoid killing as many people or things as possible during this quest. This world has seen enough of that for TEN generations."

Tamara smiled, agreeing for the most part. "Well… casualties are going to be inevitable, but I think I know what you mean."

Trigger tapped Midas on the shoulder, and pointed down the corridor, towards what must be the crystal chamber. Midas nodded, and addressed, "Yes… let's get the crystal, and book it out of Moros. Let's not overstay our welcome."

"You call this WELCOME?" Fredros cracked as he followed the Red Mage. After about 100 meters, they emerged into a large cavern that was bathed in a burning red glow.

"The Crystal of Fire…" Yura gasped, stepping forward slowly as if afraid that the light would singe. With trepidation, she grasped the crystal, and dropped it into a battered leather satchel at her side. "2 down… 3 to go!"

__

Back outside the Cavern…

Midas was expecting it to be night by the time they exited the labyrinth. They had left to find the crystal as evening began, and it had taken them several hours to FIND it, much less find the entrance to the cavern again.

What he hadn't been expecting was a full regiment of Moros soldiers waiting for them.

A full 100 Moros guards stood either with swords or some of the smaller infantry cannons as the five emerged, headed by a figure that Midas knew only through description; Gregorian, mastermind of the Rational Revolution.

It appeared that Gregorian recognized him as well, for the middle-aged man sneered, "Well… if it isn't KING Midas. I told that idiot king to keep his pants zipped, but no… he lusts after some magic girl…" As his eyes scanned the crowd, he paused, nearly gasping as his eyes fell upon Tamara.

"Tamara… I can't say I'm terribly surprised to see you here. I can see the rebellious nature that led you to run the first time has tossed you into this group of brigands." The Rationalist leader said.

"It has nothing to do with my 'rebellious nature' as opposed to your oppressive hand." Tamara shot back. "I will NOT be your little pawn, father."

"FATHER?" Midas gaped. "That… thing… is your FATHER?"

"Unfortunately." Tamara muttered.

"I will NOT have you talk about me that way." Gregorian snapped, "Unless you wish to join these… pirates in a formal execution, you will come with me. I am quite certain that North Landing would be willing to forgive your transgressions, and allow you to marry into the court…"

Tamara grinned (you know, the one that could cause even the most level headed man to cringe), and threw her arm around Midas's shoulder. With a sultry voice, she retorted, "I'm sorry, but I've already given myself to someone else…"

Gregorian let the implication sink in, and said nothing. He tried to open his mouth, but nothing came out. He tried again, but still nothing emerged from his throat. Meanwhile, three different expressions tried to impose themselves on Midas's face. Finally they all agreed to share, and bunched together in a jumbled mess.

In was in the ensuing awkward silence, a shrill voice shouted, "VANISH!"

There was sudden panic as soldiers whirled around, and Midas then realized they were looking for him and his friends. Glancing back towards the town limits, he saw Borz motioning frantically.

Midas bolted, and the rest eventually got the hint. Gregorian tried to organize the troops, but never seeing such spells before, were very unsure as what to do. The confusion led to the quick and harmless getaway.

Midas clapped Borz on the shoulder, and said, "You are a lifesaver, Borz."

"Thanks!" The Black Mage chirped happily, then turned an accusing finger towards Creed, "HE wanted to just leave you guys hanging when the soldiers started turning up."

Creed snorted, "I figured you five could handle it. Harmon and little man decided that they wanted to save the day."

"Laying low was probably the smart thing to do." Midas acknowledged, "But I'm glad you guys didn't. So… where to next?"

"We must return to Cairos." Harmon spoke up. "I have a ship prepared to take us to North Landing. That should be the next step in our plan."

Midas took a glance at Tamara, and the knight frowned slightly, but nodded assent nonetheless. The Red Mage then looked back, and said, "All right… North Landing it is. Now let's get out of here before this Vanish spell wears off…"

****

End Scene Four


	5. Seasick

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION ****

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION

By Thomas Knapp

****

Act Two- Scene Five

Karma stood with her head down ever so slightly as Midas reported all that occurred in Moros. At the same time three different jesters tried to lighten the mood in the throne hall, but all with the same lack of success.

"I see…" Karma muttered when Midas finished, her eyes traveling up to the young man sitting ever so uncomfortably on the throne. "So Gregorian knows about the quest to retrieve the crystals… he's a smart man, and will not be easy to outwit."

"Which means that I'm going to have to be extra careful from now on." Midas acknowledged.

At this point, Karma's face became overrun with dismay, "You aren't seriously going to join the expedition to North Landing, are you? We need you here, your highness…"

"Oh please…" Midas said derisively, "You have been doing a fantastic job, whereas I have no experience in politics, nor do I have time to learn. I might as well go where I am useful. Besides, don't think I haven't noticed the shiploads of your Inquisitors that have been arriving on the hour. They'll be more likely to follow your lead as opposed to mine."

"But you are dealing with a most cunning adversary." Karma warned, "And now, it's personal since he thinks you have… enjoyed his daughter. At least let me attend you with an escort…"

"We need to keep the numbers small, Karma, or we risk being easily identified."

"But…"

"That is the end of the matter!" Midas enforced, "I am going to North Landing. If something were to happen to me, being the last of my line, I delegate you as my successor."

Several nobles, who had agreed to Midas's sovereignty, quickly witnessed the statement. Karma stammered, "Sir… that's not… I mean…"

"You appear more than willing to carry on the task of reviving the old ways, as a matter of fact, you drug ME into this. If something were to happen to me, I am confident you'd run the show more than admirably." Midas concluded, "Now… if there is nothing else that needs my royal seal of approval…" He snorted as he said those words, "I shall be on my way. I must prepare myself for the voyage."

Midas stood up, and disappeared through the curtains behind him, taking the path to his royal chambers.

__

Port of Kohlinsgrad, Dockside…

"Well… here it is…" Harmon muttered as he pointed to the ship in question. It sailed low to the surface, it's wooden hull painted midnight blue. "With our current timetable, we shall arrive at Orland's Point during the night, thus the dark coloring."

"I see this has been well thought out." Midas commented, "This is good, for our opponent is an intelligent one, where half-baked plans will cost us dearly."

Tamara approached the Red Mage timidly, and squeaked, "Umm... Midas?"

Midas sighed, and interceded, "I know… 'Midas, I'm sorry about the uncomfortable position I put you in.' Apology accepted, Tamara."

The Knight made a half-smile, and sheepishly added, "Well, I am…"

The Red Mage turned to face her, and said in as understanding of a tone as he could utter, "I know. I can only imagine what that man had planned for you and your future. Are you sure you wish to come with us to North Landing?"

"If you're worried about people recognizing me… don't. It was ten years ago when I left that place, and I've never returned."

"That's not it… no doubt your old home holds some ill history for you. Are you sure you want to face all that?"

Tamara shook her head, and waved off the possibility, "Any bad memories I have of that place are manifest in the man who sired me. North Landing itself is merely a place. If I designated bad times with places, I wouldn't be able to stand it HERE."

Midas accepted that line of logic, and then asked Harmon, "When must we leave to meet our window?"

"Before the sunset." Harmon answered, "If we miss it, we must wait until tomorrow evening."

"I see no need to wait another day." Midas decided, "Tamara, you and Harmon round up the rest of our merry band. If they don't have anything pressing to accomplish, we will leave within the hour."

__

Early Morning, Great Central Sea…

Midas felt sick. 

REALLY sick.

He had never been on a boat before… he wasn't even sure if he could swim in the large, rolling waves of the Great Central Sea should anything happen to the boat. Those waves would probably just overwhelm him… those rolling, pulsing, waves that rocked the boat back and forth, up and down in a regular constant pattern. A mouthful of bile started to work its way up his throat, and it was through great effort that he forced the escaping stomach fluid back down.

"You feeling okay?" Yura asked as she appeared on the deck, "I was a little worried when you still hadn't come down to the bunks."

Midas put on a brave front, and said casually, "Yeah… I'm fine. No problems here."

Unfortunately, his face and body posture gave him away, and Yura chuckled, "The great Midas, seasick?"

Hurt, Midas snapped back, "So what if I am?"

Yura continued to laugh politely, then replied, "That would mean you've never been on a open sea boat. That's to be expected I suppose."

"I take it you HAVE?"

Yura nodded, "I sailed with the old king to several of the other kingdoms." She leaned against the railing next to Midas, looking down at the water below. "Midas, now that we've got some time alone, I do want to ask you something."

Midas began to dread the next question, but said nonetheless, "All right…"

Yura whirled around, and asked, "Were there any Summoners in your family?"

Midas pursed his lips, and said flatly, "I wouldn't know. Why?"

"Because… only with a Summoner near will the wards to one of their labyrinths part. Since I wasn't there…"

"It could have been Trigger…" Midas noted.

"I thought of that, but when I… talked… to him, he kept pointing at you and then at his forehead."

Midas nodded in recollection; "Yeah… when we toppled into the cavern, he seemed obsessed with my forehead… I can't imagine why…"

"Because no doubt the heritage that all Summoners share was brought to the fore when you entered."

Midas shook his head, "I've got no horn… never had one, either…"

Yura smiled, and explained, "The Summoner's horn only appears as one of my kind begins to gain the natural attachment to the earth and the Eidolons that guard it. Many people with such potential actually never get such a horn. It is a hard trial in which you explore your inner self that finally yields such… physical manifestation. When I was young, I had it… then when Karma prepared me to hunt the crystals, it started to grow back."

"I see." Midas commented.

"That's why I asked if you knew of any Summoners in your family… I just wanted to be sure."

Midas shook his head; "I don't know my family… my father I've only heard of in stories, none of them good. The only memory of my mother is a vague nightmare I have on occasion. Beyond that…" Midas shrugged to indicate a total blank.

"Oh…" Yura added, somewhat saddened.

"Why are you that concerned about my heritage anyway?" Midas asked testily, then he noticed that Yura was crying. "Yura, what's wrong?"

"I've…" Yura sobbed, "I've… been raised with the understanding that I am the last of my kind. All the other Summoners were exterminated; butchered during the revolution. Even Karma killed my mother and father…"

She threw herself against Midas, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I've been alone… no one like me… now I'm beginning to think that I was wrong. I'm NOT alone at all… you're like me, too."

Midas pushed her away, but put his hands on her shoulders, and gave her a gentle shake. "Yura… you've NEVER been alone, even if I am no Summoner. So what if we don't have horns? We're all people here. The only place where you've been alone is that little mind of yours that convinced you that you are."

She choked back another sob, then smiled through her tears, "Maybe you're right, but it's still such a relief to think that maybe…" As she said this, she continued to lean closer, "just maybe… there's another like me…"

At that moment, there was a gasp of surprise. Yura and Midas turned to see Tamara at the entrance to the stairs leading to the lower levels, her hand over her mouth. The Knight frowned, and said, "I… I'm sorry I interrupted you… Pardon me…" There was no masking the sadness that tinted her words.

Tamara disappeared back down the stairs, and Midas called out to her, but it didn't appear that she heard. Midas cursed, and turned to Yura in apology.

"It's all right, Midas…" Yura answered, "Go talk to her if you feel you must."

Midas frowned, and said, "I suppose I shall… but I suppose it can wait until morning. Right now, I think I better get some sleep." With a yawn, Midas worked his way to the stairwell, trying to fight the urge to throw up the entire way."

__

Two nights later, along the North Landing coastline…

"The port of Orland's Point should be coming up on the horizon right about now." Harmon informed.

"Why does it matter if we can't see it?" Borz retorted, his eyes straining to see in the moonless night beyond.

"There is a large lighthouse at the farthest extent of the point. We shall run aground about three kilometers from it so as not to be detected." Harmon explained, "While they may know that we are coming, they need not know when until as late as possible."

"Agreed." Midas added, "The less trouble we have here, the better."

Fredros added, "We also have to go north into Artica, and the less prepared they are, the better our chances are."

Midas fell away from the front of the ship, and noted that Tamara was looking down at the deck as if she didn't want to see what lied beyond.

"Are you SURE you're going to be all right with this, Tamara?" Midas asked, concerned, "Or are you still…"

"No, I'm not upset about what happened between you and Yura." Tamara replied. Midas had gone to great lengths to explain that he NOT made any choice between the two ladies, or that any choice was forthcoming in the foreseeable future. "There's just nothing to see out there, that's all."

"All right…" Midas replied, not totally convinced. He strode away slowly, hoping that Tamara would explain more, but she was not about to. Tamara merely continued to look down.

"Oh dear, what am I going to do?" Tamara whispered, finally looking out into the darkness, where the lighthouse was beginning to shine, every so often casting light onto the harbor of Orland's Point. She then turned her attention inland, instinctively casting her eyes in the direction of Hamil, capital of North Landing, even though the large city was not even visible.

Barely able to fight back the stinging tears of memory, Tamara asked herself "How can I go back… there?"

Meanwhile, another figure had his eyes focused in the direction Hamil lay. From the crow's nest, Trigger stared into the blackness, memories not just of sadness, but of indescribable rage flooding his mind. He sincerely hoped that Gregorian had decided to head to North Landing. It was time that Trigger settled the score once and for all.

****

End Act Two


End file.
